Confusion
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: A selfinterpretation of how Mifleulle reacted to Ranpha's and Tact's kiss during the fourth manga.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. The original concept was developed by Broccoli and the Story and Manga was created by Kanan. All respects to the manga-ka and company. The characters Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Tact are also copyrighted to the personnel and such above._

Confusion

A Milfeulle One shot.

My feelings for him…It makes my heart throb, my chest hurt, my face burn, and my tears that are for him fall right on the spot. Why… why such feelings come now? I am so confused, my head hurts…

Tact Meyers, are you a God or much more than life itself?

It was a sunny evening when I had been taken to Prince Shiva's secret and sacred oasis. I had come there, merely because I had silently drifted into a slumber, due to the all night baking spree I had commenced. Shiva took me here, and we had started to discuss Tact while playing chess.

"When I think about Tact, my chest hurts…" I admitted to the Prince at last. He studied me carefully, as any wise and noble royal would. Why such a young boy would be as wise, I wouldn't know. The small boy has such courage, the courage I wish to have…

Finally, the ten year old White Moon child replied, the answer shook my entire being as he spoke the words.

"Does that mean…that you're in love with Tact?"

The wind blew a soft breeze that threw my hair gently off of my shoulders. "Huh?" I replied to Shiva's comment.

"Are you in love with Meyers Tact?" he repeated. His calm golden eyes stared into my plain blue ones. He seemed to be looking into my heart for an answer.

"I…I…" Before I can answer, a call rang through out the oasis.

"Warning! All personnel! Battle Stations! Angel Troupe is ordered to the Emblem Frames to await further instructions!"

I had been spared of answering, and as cruel thoughts went through my head about the saving call, I stood up and ran off. As doing so, I called, "I'm sorry, your majesty, we'll talk more next time!"

I could feel his golden gaze pierce through my back as I ran off.

Once I had arrived to the scene, Tact ordered us all into our Emblem Frames, which we immediately obeyed. I climbed into my Lucky Star and rode off into the sea of stars.

"This is just a precautionary measure," he calmly replied. But before he told us what seemed to be more, Mint replied in contradiction, "This is no mere precautionary measure…"

She must know something. I am sure of it. Mint is very wise and kind, so much that she can tell about certain details, elaborate them to a better understanding, even perhaps the reality of it all.

"Trouble Sir!" Almo called to Tact and us all, "An enemy ship! Bogie at six o'clock! A bogie at three o'clock! Tons of 'em! They're behind us!"

I gasped and looked around and sure enough, we were surrounded by Eonia's warships.

Soon, the battle began and I did my best to keep everyone safe. I fired at ships and they were destroyed, but it seemed as if they were being replaced.

"This…is hopeless…" I murmured to myself. At that moment, they appeared before me. Ranpha and Tact.

"No! Don't think about it!" I told myself as I shook my head. "I need to concentrate!"

But before I could react, a shot hit my poor Lucky Star. I yelped a bit as I was jerked around before hitting my head on something. When I woke up, I was in this dark, sad place.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around to see blackness with a crystal road with glass like jewels around me. When I started to try to get myself up, I noticed them again. It was Ranpha and Tact, together. They were holding hands… I could feel my heart throb.

"Oh…" But now, they started to leave me. They were leaving me!

"Wait! Please don't go!" I stood up and tried to run after them, but as luck would have it, I tripped and fell. I could feel the tears come…the only thing to comfort me was my tears now…

"That hurt!"

Then, a warm object touched my hair. I looked up hoping it would be Tact or Ranpha, but it was the Prince instead. He smiled that kind smile and asked, "Does that mean you're in love with Tact?"

My mouth quivered and I wanted to tell him the truth. I trusted the Prince. "I…" but before I could utter anything, he vanished. He vanished like Ranpha and Tact did. It hurt…it hurt so much… why? Why did you leave me?

"lfie!"

I recognized that voice…it sounded like Tact…

"MILFIE!"

My eyes flung open and I regained my posture. The sad place was gone and I was back in Lucky Star, back in reality.

"Snap out of it!"

"Tact!" I cried helplessly.

"Calm down and concentrate," he commanded sternly. "Clear your mind! Just focus on piloting Lucky Star!"

The tears came…they ran down my face. I had to cover my shameful face, I can't let him see me!

"NO! I CAN'T!" I cried, "No matter how hard I try, I can't get it out of my head!" He stared at me with disbelief, with a faulted face. He looked like he wanted to scream at my pitiful being, I bet that's true, seeing is how pathetic I am. My lips quivered as it did in my dream, I was scared, but this thought pierced my heart like a bullet.

"Tact, I saw you before. What were you doing with Ranpha?"

I saw him blush in embarrassment. My heart throbbed again with plain and I could feel the tears ready to call once again. But then, Ranpha's screen appeared before me and she yelled,

"This isn't what you think! That was just an accident! That didn't…that didn't count as a real kiss!"

Soon, everyone's faces appeared with an expression of shock. They all screamed about something, but I couldn't hear them. I was too busy staring at Ranpha, my best friend with amazement and hidden disbelief.

_Was it true though… _I asked myself? I had to know and he had to tell me.

"Tact, did you…kiss her?"

His gaze shifted and the words I didn't want her hear escaped from his lips.

"Yes."

_No…_ I couldn't believe it. But he said it was…my prediction was right. He did love Ranpha, I was nothing more than a mere comrade to him… I let my eyes close and a single tear drop escape.

But more came; it was him, the man of the rose. He interrupted my silent depression with the soft, sad voice of his.

"What an interesting conversation. Please let me join, Ma Cherie."

The attack grew worse and they, the Hell Hounds, moved in on us. I soon heard Tact's desperate call to us. "Angel Troupe, all units to Point 493! The Elle Ciel will rendezvous there. Assemble out forces!"

All I could do was obey. That was my duty, no matter how much he doesn't love me, he is my commander. "Roger." However, the attacks came sudden and we were all bombarded. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side with exhaustion.

"It's strange. Is this all you have, Ma Cherie?"

I couldn't answer. I knew we were done for. But…is it right to give up like this? Prince Shiva needs me, needs the Angel Troupe! I lifted my head and heard the Imperial Force had arrived. They had come to save us all.

They fired at the enemy ships, hitting them all with direct hits. I was sure everyone was relieved. I was with everyone, but Tact's words echoed in my ears…my mind, my soul… "Yes…"

He had kissed her with passion and love, while I watched. I was nothing…nothing to Tact Meyers.

The End.

Oh boy! That took forever to type up! Thank you everyone for reading and I hoped you liked it! I have been craving to write a Galaxy Angel fanfic for awhile, especially one about Milfeulle's feelings after she witnessed Ranpha and Tact kissing! (OMG, spoiler if you didn't read up to vol. 4!) I am really proud of this one. I tried to be as Milfeulle and her thoughts during this tragic moment.

The songs I listened to, or rather, the band I listened to while creating this fanfic was Lacuna Coil. I love them to pieces!

Anyway, be sure to read my new three chapter long fanfic, Burning Roses! It's going to be a MilfeullexTact ficcie! I'm really excited for it!

Please support me in my readings and thank you for even glimpsing at my fanfiction! I love you all!

Chibisaturn


End file.
